


Sometimes

by simplystisaac (shaystilinski)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaystilinski/pseuds/simplystisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t know when or how it happened and he didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

_Stiles didn’t know when or how it happened,he didn’t really care. He enjoyed it._

_Sometimes Isaac would climb in his window with a new book in his hand. Then he would sit on Stiles’ bed and wait for him to finish whatever it was he was doing. When Stiles was finish he would sit on his bed and take the book from Isaac, who would lay down on the bed with his head in Stiles’ lap. The sound of Stiles’ voice and the feeling of his fingers running though Isaac’s hair was enough to put Isaac to sleep within minutes. Stiles would softly lift Isaac’s head off his lap and lay next to him._

_Sometimes Isaac would wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares about his father and Stiles would hold him in his arms whispering soothing words to him until his nerve wrecking sobs turned into soft little whimpers. Sometimes when he woke up in the morning Isaac was still there snuggled into Stiles side and when he tried to get up Isaac would just tighten his hold like if he let go Stiles would disappear._

_Sometimes when crazy shit went down and Stiles was on the verge of losing his mind Isaac would grab his hand and give him a small smile that made everything better. Sometimes when they were alone in Stiles’ room just enjoying the quiet he would hear Isaac whisper an “I love you” but he pretended not to hear it. It’s not that he didn’t love Isaac. He did. He just wasn’t ready to say it._

_Sometimes they would argue. They would yell and scream at each other until they couldn’t yell anymore and they would sit in a angry silence since both of them were too stubborn to say sorry. Sometimes they would sit on Stiles’ couch watching a movie Isaac would yet again whisper “I love you” and now…Stiles would say it back. Stiles didn’t know when or how it happened and he didn’t care. All he cares about is Isaac._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote at 2 am to take my mind off of my sadness.It's not that good but I haven't wrote in almost a year.


End file.
